


Sterile

by Sassy_Babe



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crying, Gen, Hurt, Sadness, Sterility, checking, soul checking, sterile, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 08:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17679656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Babe/pseuds/Sassy_Babe
Summary: Life doesn't always go how you expected... Razz will discover this





	Sterile

**Author's Note:**

> This is my personal hc and I decided to write it down, is a little particular, but I hope you like it

“MOVE THIS LAZY ASS YOU STUPID MUTT!”

“ Y-yes M'Lord” Today Razz had settled an appointment with Undyne. Since he managed to become part of the Royal Guard, before he could start work Alphys imposed to him, and all the new members, to have an appointment with Undyne, for check and being sure all of them were all right.

After all, the Royal Guard was considered almost an elite, they couldn’t afford someone who wasn’t alright.

It was almost the time to go to Undyne. Fortunately for Razz, his brother could teleport them to the scientist. At least that stupid mutt was useful for something

“Slim, are you ready?!”

“Yes”

“Than come here and teleport us to Undyne! I don’t want to be late at this appointment!”

“Yes M'lord” Slim come near Razz and touch his shoulder before teleport them.

They arrived in the laboratory. Undyne was still preparing the medical bed when she heard a “pop” sound. She turned and see the two skeleton brothers. The smaller one come near her

“I have settled an appointment for today”

“Yeah, I remember. C'mon, undressing, jump on the bed and lay down, I will check on you” Razz did how the fishy girl say to him, while Slim was watching.

After a few minutes Undyne come back to check and inspect him. She had a block with her, for write down everything about Razz health.

Of course the first thing she start inspect was Razz soul “Ok, summon your soul”

Razz did as it was say to him. While Undyne was checking his soul and writing down everything, Slim was growing more and more anxious starting to visible shaking. After Undyne put his brother soul down Slim started relaxing. The fish start to check Razz bones, starting with his skull, moving on the arms, the ribs, the hips the legs and then the feet

“Ok, turn around, I need to inspect your spine too” Razz turned and Undyne start check his spine, from the neck to the sacrum

“Ok, we finished. You can dress while I’m going to see if all your parameters are alright”

“Ok” Undyne went to a room, while Razz come down from the bed and start dress himself. After a while Undyne come back

“Everything is good, you can join the Royal Guard without problems, but I want to ask you some questions”

“That’s great! Ask me anything you want”

“Is about your heats. Have you ever had something strange, like jumping a cycle, feel weird or something?”

“Well, sometimes happen that I can jump a cycle and sometimes they can be soft, almost like I don’t have anything and I can bear them, while sometimes they’re terrible, I feel like I can die by being… you know”

“I was expecting it and it confirm my suspects. You’re sterile, you don’t have hormones, but your soul need to mate, so you react like this. Apart this you’re ok, so no need to worry, right?” Slim watched Razz. His eyes and his gaze seems different, like he was almost crying

“Yeah, everything alright” Razz take the paper Undyne was handled him and start approach Slim. Slim could tell his brother was shaking. Even his voice sound shaky

“C'mon Slim, let’s go home” Slim teleported them and as soon as they had arrived Razz run towards his room and locked in.

 

Why? Why this is happening to him? This is not what he had in mind for his future. Yeah, now he was a member of the Royal Guard, but this was… too much to handle for him. He thought that, maybe, in the future, he would make a family. Maybe not in this world, but he was sure the last human would fall and finally all of them would be free. He thought he could have find someone who would love him and they would have kids. He always dreamed about having kids. They were so rare in this world, but they were so happy and full of life and joy that Razz always feel better after seeing one. But now.

Sterile. How could someone would love him if he couldn’t gave them anything, just fear?

He heard knocking at the door. Slim, of course. Maybe have his brother would help him “You can enter”

Slim teleported inside Razz room. Razz was laying on the bed, shaking from the hard crying. He sat near his brother and start caressing him. He know why Razz was crying.

He was sterile. Slim know how much his brother would love to have a family of his own. They also made a promise, they would create their own families, together.

Slim doesn’t say anything, just try to calm down his little brother. Their future plans were changed.


End file.
